


First Steps

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How strange to be doing something as normal as <i>shopping</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bambu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambu/gifts).



> Written for the Ascendio/SDCC2012 round at [HPCon_Envy](http://hpcon-envy.livejournal.com) on Livejournal for [Bambu345](bambu345.livejournal.com), who was looking for a bit of Cordelia's thoughts after arriving on Barrayar but before finding Aral in _Shards of Honor_.

How strange to be doing something as normal as _shopping_ , though the clothes were surely exotic enough to fit with her escape.

_No going back. The momentum alone must take me forward even if I falter._

A dark floral pattern caught her eye. The dress was impractical, other than as camouflage on this strange planet, but pleasing nonetheless. Cordelia wondered if he would think so as well. Wondered if it mattered. Decided to try it on.

“Excellent choice,” the shopkeeper said, coming around to where she stood before the mirror. “The colors contrast beautifully with that lovely hair of yours, and I have just the combs to match.”

Well, that was one Barrayaran opinion in favor. It was a start.


End file.
